Vampirina: The Movie
''Vampirina: The Movie ''is a 2018 Canadian-Irish-American computer-animated Halloween fantasy musical film based on the Disney Junior animated series, Vampirina. Written and directed by Marcus Troy, the film starts the voice talents of Isabella Crovetti, Lauren Graham, James Van Der Beek, Mitchell Whitfield, Wanda Sykes, Dee Bradley Baker, and Marcus Troy. The film first premiered on September 6, 2018 at the Toronto International Film Festival, it then premiered on October 5, 2018 in Philadelphia, and was released in the United States on October 26, 2018 by Walt Disney Pictures and Disney Junior Movies. Premise Vampirina Hauntley (Crovetti) and her friends must face against the city's newest recording artist Philthy Philly (Troy). Characters * Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley (voiced by Isabella Crovetti) – A 6-year-old vampire. She is the lead singer and spookulele player of her band, the Ghoul Girls. * Oxana Hauntley (voiced by Lauren Graham) – Vee's mom who is the co-proprietor of the Scare B&B. * Boris Hauntley (voiced by James Van Der Beek) – Vee's dad who is the co-proprietor of the Scare B&B. * Nanpire (voiced by Patti Lupone) – Vee's grandmother. * Grandpop (voiced by Brian Stokes Mitchell) – Vee's grandfather. * Gregoria (voiced by Wanda Sykes) – A 473-year-old gargoyle and Vee's sidekick. * Edna Peepleson (voiced by Cree Summer) – The Hauntley's next-door neighbor and Poppy and Edgar's mom. * Demi (voiced by Mitchell Whitfield) – A ghost who lives with the Hauntleys. * Chef Remy Bones (voiced by Ian James Corlett) – A skeleton who is the head chef of the Scare B&B. He speaks with a French accent. * Poppy Peepleson (voiced by Jordan Alexa Davis) – Edna's daughter and Vee's best friend and sidekick. She is the only human other than Bridget who is in on Vee's true identity. She's the drummer of the Ghoul Girls. * Bridget (voiced by ViviAnn Yee) – A very shy and nervous girl who is another one of Vee's friends. Along with Poppy, she's the only other human who's in on Vee's identity. She has a pet Siamese cat named Miss Cuddlecakes. She's the bassist of the Ghoul Girls. * Edgar Allan Peepleson (voiced by Benji Risley) – Poppy's twin brother who runs a vlog. * Wolfie (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – A purple dog who is the Hauntley's house pet who can assume a werewolf-like form during the full moon or by drinking milk. * Philthy Philly (voiced by Marcus Troy) Pennsylvania's newest recording artist who doesn't intend to compete with Vee for popularity, but does it anyway because "why not". The character became so popular among audiences that Marcus Troy uses him in a variety of songs created by him. Production Coming soon! Release Vampirina: The Movie premiered on September 6, 2018, at the Scotiabank Theatre during the Toronto International Film Festival, it then was released in North America on October 26, 2018. Marketing Coming soon! Notes adolfo lara cruz quiero acer un actor Category:Films Category:PG-rated films Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Vampirina Category:Walt Disney Pictures Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney Junior Movies Category:Nelvana Category:Animated films